gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Beth Corcoran
carrots(born Beth Fabray-Puckerman) is the biological daughter of Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. She is the legal daughter of Shelby Corcoran after being given up for adoption by Quinn. Beth was adopted by Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's biological mother, who wanted a fresh start after realizing a full mother-daughter relationship with Rachel wasn't possible, since she was already grown up and because she couldn't have children naturally due to surgery and complications. She returned to Lima with Shelby in I Am Unicorn. Biography Pre-Birth Beth was conceived during a drunken one-night stand between Quinn and Puck. She looks a lot like Quinn, with her blonde hair . At first it was not known if her biological parents would decide to keep her, or if she would be given up for adoption. Terri Schuester was planning to adopt her along with her now ex-husband, Will Schuester. Quinn agreed because she thought Will would be a good father. Terri and Will did not end up adopting the baby because they divorced before her birth. Pre-Birth Names The baby was known by many names before she was born. When Finn thought the baby was his, he wanted to call her Drizzle but Quinn refused, saying that the baby was going to Will and Terri. In Theatricality, Puck says that Jackie Daniels would be a great name for her, after one of his favorite artists Jack Daniels. Jack Daniels is also a brand of liquor which just happens to be Puck's favorite. Later on, Puck and the other boys (except Kurt) sing Beth, by the rock band KISS, to Quinn, and Puck suggests Beth as the name. After she was born in the hospital, her warmer is seen with a pink piece of paper on it saying 'Baby Fabray.' In the end, after Puck told Shelby her name, Shelby respected his wish and puts Beth as her name on the adoption papers at the hospital. Season One In Preggers, Quinn tells Finn she's pregnant. Later, is revelated that Puck is the real father, but just he and Quinn know it. After a discussion between them, Quinn runs to her car, just to find Terri was waiting for her. They have a conversation about their pregancies. In Sectionals, Rachel tells Finn that Puck is the real father of Quinn's baby. Puck wanted to call her Jack Daniels, but when Quinn disagreed with that, saying that it was a girl, he wanted to call her Jackie Daniels. In Theatricality, Puck sang the song Beth which softened Quinn's feelings towards Puck, because she allows him to be there at the delivery. Finally, Beth is named after this song. Beth was born in the season one finale Journey. Quinn delivered the baby with Puck, Mercedes and her mom, Judy at her side. While looking at their newborn daughter Puck announced to Quinn that he does love her. Shelby Corcoran adopted Beth at the season finale, Journey. Season Two Although Beth dosen't appear in this season, Beth has been mentioned a few times (though, not by her name and she was not seen) in the second season of the show. According to the conversation between Quinn and Rachel in Original Song, they knew that Beth was adopted by Shelby. Season Three Beth returns with Shelby in I Am Unicorn. She is seen spending time with Puck, her birth father. Quinn sees a picture of her on Shelby's phone and breaks down crying. Later in the episode, Quinn returns to Glee club as her old self and says that she has to get Beth back and wants full custody of her. Gallery 66749838.jpg Bethy.jpg Glee1222.png ShelbyBeth.jpg Quinn and beth.jpg 66749838.jpg Bethy.jpg Glee1222.png ShelbyBeth.jpg Quinn and beth.jpg 400px-165793 159980707385702 100001213228917 336733 8154377 n (1).jpg 8 glee idina menzel.jpg -She-looks-like-you-quinn-and-puck-21601229-500-234.gif|Quinn and Puck look down on Beth beth.jpg|Beth age 1 year beth_and_puck_photo.jpg 400px-165793 159980707385702 100001213228917 336733 8154377 n (1).jpg Beth.jpg Beth and puck photo.jpg ShelbyBeth.jpg Tumblr ls8uwwFWBz1qd2mlno1 250.gif Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters